My Really Really Weird Friends
by Renny Wuz Here
Summary: Really Really Weird is how Gabriella describes her friends. But why do you ask? You just got to find out on your own.
1. I Could've Fell On My Own

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot.**

**My friends. My friends. My really really weird friends.**

It is a very good way to describe my friends though. One is scared of eraser bits, one tells me quotes and has me write it down everyday, one cooks to much for me he is going to make me fat, one wears pink and sparkles too much, it just blinds me, one is so nice it makes me feel horrible, and the last but certainly not least the one I'm just totally in love with. Hmmmmm, what could I say, they are my best friends.

So what am I suppose to do, tell them that. Yes I did and that got me a couple slaps and a kiss. Psych, no I didn't tell him I loved him. Oh and let me introduce myself. My name is Gabriella Anne Montez or Gabby for short. So this is my little ramble about my friends, oh don't worry there will be some rambling from my friends, we just know and love. Or I know and love.

"Hey Gabby what is all these pads?" asked Chad, there were some laughing in the bathroom.

"Chad get out of my bathroom cabinets," I stormed to all my guy friends, and yes they are all guys. You'll probably wondering why is one wearing pink and sparkles, well once we dared him to wear it and he just loved it so he wears it everyday. Kind of brave I must say.

"Gabby, eww, what are the razors for?" asked Jason, "are you emo?"

"No Jason I'm not," I explained. This is the kid that is scared of eraser bits.

"You know what Gabby, I think you should've more makeup up instead of this stuff," said Nick pointing to all the tom-boyish stuff. This is the kid who wears pink and sparkles.

"Hey Gabs, this is so cool, I should come in hear more often," said Zeke looking in the places I rather not have my friends to look in.

"Hey Gabs, when did you wear this?" asked Troy, the guy I'm in love with holding a mini skirt under the cabinet.

"I rather not wear something that short and tight," I said taking the skirt away from his hands.

"What happens if I tickle you till you agree," he said getting dangerously close, and must I say SPACE BUBBLE!

"You wouldn't," I said backing up out of the bathroom; he was still in my SPACE BUBBLE! He lunged toward me and knocked me down onto the floor.

"Umph," I said as I landed on the ground with Troy on top.

"So will you agree," he said with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I said, I shooed him out of my room and put on the skirt with leggings I found in the back part of my closet.

I went outside and saw Zeke, Chad, Nick, Jason, and Troy looking wide-eyed at me.

"See Gabby, you look actually beautiful instead of like a boy," Troy said, opening up his arms to give Gabriella a hug. Gabriella just slapped the wind out of Troy.

"Come on people I don't hate, we are almost late for school," she said stepping over Troy as did every other friend.

Gabriella's car was just about to pull out of the driveway when Troy jumps on the driver side, which is where Gabriella was.

She screams until she sees it is Troy and she rolls down the window.

"Get in ugly," she said and he hopped in the back seat with Nick, Jason, and Chad.

"Hold on guys," said Gabriella when she was backing up but right into the trashcan.

"Oh well, I'll get it on my way home," she shrugged and kept her eyes on the road.

Nick was whispering to Troy about how he messed up big time.

"I know, I know, I just want her to know I was just kidding," Troy said while slouching.

"She forgives you," yelled Gabriella to Troy and then she signals Zeke to take control of the steering wheel while she gave Troy a hug. They drove to school and the group got out of the car and walked toward the school.

"Wait a sec, Gabriella," said Troy," can you wait for me after school?"

"Maybe, I can get a close up on Jake Wells," she said and gives him a hug.

"Come on we got math," we all went to our lockers, which was near my friends.

We then went to math class; even though I was good at math I hate this class.

I headed toward my seat, when someone tripped me all of a sudden. I turned my head to see Sharpay and Miley laughing it up and pointing at me. I hate them because there mean to me but nice to Troy, which he doesn't likes. So ha! to them.

Selena and Nick came rushing to my side trying to help me get up. To tell you the truth they are really never separated. But I'll get to that later in the story.

"Are you okay?" asked Selena. Aww, she is always a doll. Troy came to my side and took over Nick's place.

"Thanks but it was nothing, just a trip and fall," I reassured them. I really was nothing, I could've done that on my own without Sharpay's and Miley's help.

During the rest of the class it was just notes from Troy, raised eyebrows from Selena, screams from Jason because I was erasing, but other than that it was a dandy day today. But when I got home with my buddies it was a whole different story. But I guess you guys got to find out next time. Bye!

**So I hope you like the chapter and I like for you to submit review. Please it will mean the world for me.**


	2. I Just Won My First Battle

**I do not own anything except the plot.**

Okay, I just got home from math class, which was okay besides the fall. Anyway, I'm ready to take a nice relaxing -.

"GABRIELLA!" someone called.

Argh, I hate it when I need some sleep and they choose this time to interrupt me when I need this time the most to unravel. Stupid boys.

"GABRIELLA!" someone called. I am getting sleepy and aggravated by now so I stormed in the living room and I yelled on the tops of my lungs, "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" everyone in the room quieted down.

Chad stood up and it was the quietest voice he has ever spoke in," we just wanted to know if tonight you wanted to go to the sorority party?" he sat right back down next to Troy, who was also scared, on the couch.

I felt so sorry by then, "sorry I yelled and sure." I nodded my head. Chad walked over to me and gave me a hug. Even though he is one of the most annoyingness person in this world he is still my best friend. I looked over my shoulder and saw Zeke, Jason, Nick, and Troy walk over and we had a big huge group hug. But then, 5 seconds later I started suffocating with their strength.

"Help, help." I cried out but that didn't help me at all, in fact they hugged me tighter. So I did the best thing for this situation, play dead. I pretend to faint and I fell backwards or other words, into Troy. Luckily, with his fast reflections he caught me before falling to the ground. I would've waked up by then but he picked my up bridal style and carried me to the couch.

"I will call 911," when I heard those words I instantly woke up.

"No, no need to do that," I said and I walked over to Zeke and grabbed the phone out of his hands. I smirked and dropped the phone on the charger and walked back to my room.

I breathed in a sigh of relief for the warmth and silence. I walked over to my bed, flopped on top of it and was about to go to sleep.

"Gabriella, why did you fake a faint?" Troy yelled while barging through the door alongside with Jason, Zeke, Nick and Chad.

Of course, just when I need my sleep they just need to interrupt.

I turn my head and groaned.

"That was the only way to get you guys from suffocating me anymore," I explained in a nice sweet voice. Jason shrugged and he walked out of the room. One down, four more to go.

"Well, you could've said stop," Chad explained, he looked worry.

I almost laugh but I knew better to that with my friends furious.

"I did," I tilt my head to the side and Nick and Zeke walked to the living room. Three down, two more to go.

"Well, you could've sounded more serious," said Troy.

"Instead of "help, help"," Chad said mocking me.

By now I must have looked furious because they both stepped back.

"Now, what time is the party?" I asked in my sweetest voice with a little hiss at the end.

"Ummm," Chad was scared. Yes! I won the battle. "In 2 hours."

"Thanks, I'll call Taylor to come over and help me pick out m outfit." I smirked and shooed them out of my room.

When I closed the door, I just slid down it. This was the first time I won the battle, I was so exhilarating. I liked it, I liked it a lot.

I open up the door to see Troy and Chad still standing there. I guess they were just as surprise of me winning the battle as I was, maybe even more. I scooted past them and went into the living room.

Jason, Zeke, and Nick all looked up at me. I knew what they wanted, or wanted to know.

"I won," I said and went over and grabbed the phone. I dialed Taylor's number and when I turned around I saw Troy and Chad come in with my other friends shaking their heads disapprovingly.

"Hey, Tay! Can you come over?"

"Great," I exclaimed. I hung up and I smirked at Troy and Chad and walked back into my room. When I closed the door, I was jumping around on my bed saying Hooray! and Yay! Forget about sleep, I'm so excited about winning the battle.


End file.
